It's not time yet
by aelishe
Summary: Rachel's a secret agent sent on a mission, Quinn is close to her due date, what happens when Beth decides to join everyone early. full summary inside, FABERRY
1. It's not time yet

**Hey everyone, as some of you know, I have some brittberry and pezberry fics out there, some faberry oneshots joining them. I haven't written in a while and I'm sorry about that it's because I am suffering from a big case of the writer's block. Today however I got struck with an idea and here it is:**

**Rachel is a secret agent for the government, secretly married to Quinn after a mission gone wrong, Rachel has were!peen. They both still go to high school. Quinn is pregnant with Beth however only, Noah, Rachel, Quinn and Judy know Beth is Rachel's. Rachel has been sent away on a mission and is meant to come back a week before Beth's due date, what happens when Beth decides she wants to join the world early. **

**This idea has sprung from a fic that I have been toying around with but have not yet written, let me know what you think. **

**I do not own glee or its characters, I do however own the mistakes within the story, I apologise for them now.**

**Hope you enjoy reading it and please review afterwards.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**It's not time yet**

Quinn had watched, devastated, as Rachel walked through the crowded airport to her plane, she was only three weeks from her due date and Rachel had been called away on a mission. The night Rachel had told Quinn had ended up with Rachel in the spare room, she was crying herself to sleep, Quinn snuck in and curled herself into Rachel's arms, both crying themselves to sleep. Rachel had tried to do everything to get out of it, naming other spies, going to the lengths to call the spies up. However Rachel was the best they had and they needed her for this mission. Quinn could tell when Rachel had given up hope, the defeat shone in her eyes as she looked over to Quinn on the opposite sofa. Quinn had only nodded and took Rachel in a gentle, passionate kiss.

When they were telling Judy of Rachel's mission, the older lady cried at the news the girl she now sees as her daughter was going away to risk her life once more. They had thought that they would have gotten used to Rachel going away, normally only for up to a week, but really, every time they got that call they found themselves in tears all over again.

Quinn watched helplessly as Rachel's plane flew off, the love of her life inside of it. The school had been given some stupid excuse, they just took it and accepted that Rachel would be gone for up to two weeks. Mr Schue had to hunt everywhere for a replacement so that they could still go to regional's.

That first week had been hell for Quinn, crying herself to sleep every night, jumping when the phone rang, watching her mom intently as she spoke in case it was about Rachel. She sighed in relief when it wasn't, she took to holding her stomach whenever she could, feeling this is the only closeness she was ever going to get from Rachel for the next week and a half, she had taken a couple of days off of school.

She returned to school on the Wednesday needing to stay busy, she couldn't handle just moping around and she knew Rachel wouldn't be happy either.

She had returned to the former bitch she had once been, she glared at everyone who crossed her path, snapped at anyone who even tried to talk to her, and if they touched her, even by accident, you don't even want to know what would happen.

Everyone ran away from her, ducked into classrooms, or screamed and tried to cram themselves into lockers. Quinn probably would have found it funny, she was just to pissed though. The only time of day she was only a little bit calmer was when she was in glee, even then she wouldn't let anyone touch her whilst doing choreography. She still sang, maybe not with as much passion but she joined in anyway.

Everyone had noticed the change, I mean come on you could hardly miss it, but even when they approached the blonde to talk about it, she would turn on them in an instant and snap out, or growl out.

'It's none of your fucking business.'

Before storming off down the hall, people rapidly jumping out of her path.

She didn't want to return to school the second week, it had been a stressful weekend, the phone kept going and Quinn kept jumping, only to sigh in relief when it wasn't anything bad about Rachel, then she would just stare at it as if it was the cause of all her problems until it would ring again.

On the Monday of the second week she had upped her bitching level, to one no one had ever witnessed before.

No one could get away quick enough, the blonde slammed them into lockers, pushed them against walls and shouted abuse at them from down the hall, everything and everyone was too close to the blonde.

She still turned up for glee though, it was regional's this Wednesday and she didn't want to let her brunette wife down, they had managed to find a replacement, Lindsey she thinks is the girls name, she doesn't really know, she calls her by horrid nicknames most of the time. Lindsey was too much like how Rachel acted whilst in school, she hated it. She had threatened to kill the girl more then... well she doesn't know how many times, to be honest.

She continued practicing, snapping at everyone who got it wrong, singing but now with anger and sadness that had taken over her body, even her glee club friends had given up on trying to keep her calm. The only person who stood by her was Noah, he sat with her at lunch in silence, he sat next to her in lessons and glee, still in silence, he understood, he was another person who knew what Rachel was, he had been invited to the wedding, he was a brother to the brunette, not biologically though.

On Tuesday Noah had found Quinn stood in the auditorium, he approached her slowly and stood next to her, turned to face her. Quinn had fallen into his arms and sobbed, wailing about how she just wanted and needed her wife back. Everything she felt normally when Rachel had to go away was intensified by ten because of her hormones. Even though Quinn would cry when Rachel had gone on a mission, of course she would, her wife's life was in danger, she had never been so moody with everyone in her life like she is right.

Noah just held her as she cried herself unconscious. Once she was out he slowly lifted her up and walked through the halls, ignoring the stares of all the students, he got her in his car and drove her home, he opened the gates leading to the Fabray mansion with the password and then parked in the huge drive. Carefully he took Quinn into the house and up to her bedroom. He lowered her into the bed and looked around the room at all of the pictures of the happy couple.

He picked up the wedding picture on the bedside table, Quinn was in a stunning white dress her vale flowing down her back. Rachel hadn't been able to wear a dress, only getting out of hospital a week before, she had a cast on her leg, instead she looked stunning in white trousers and a white shirt that had the first two buttons unbuttoned and a head of a rose pinned to her left side above her left breast.

Rachel was staring at Quinn with loving eyes, a wide smile on her face, Quinn was smiling widely had the camera her happiness radiating off of her, Rachel had her arms wrapped around the blonde girl.

Another picture was of, Quinn, Rachel, Noah and Judy.

Judy was smiling happily at the camera, Noah and Rachel were laughing about something and Quinn was smiling at the two fondly, eyes focussed on Rachel, having love and admiration shining through. Noah had been dressed the same as Rachel but his shirt was buttoned and he had a red tie instead of a rose. Noah put the pictures down and saw his favourite of the two from that day, he picked it up and smiled at it.

It was of the two girls again, they were slow dancing outside, thinking they were by themselves, their foreheads were touching, they were staring into each other's eyes. Rachel was tucking a blonde strand of hair behind Quinn's ear. Their locked eyes showed love, adoration and happiness. They both had two beaming smiles on their faces as they slowly danced with each other. Noah had remembered watching them and being proud to be part of the family. He placed the frame down as he heard movement behind him.

He looked down to see Quinn looking at the picture he had been looking at, her eyes were tired, they showed her sadness and vulnerability.

'I just want her back' Quinn said softly, she looked up to Noah with pleading eyes. 'I need her back Noah' Quinn said before crying, Noah lay down next to her and took the blonde into his arms, hoping to offer the comfort she needed.

Noah ended up staying that night, he had fallen asleep with Quinn in his arms, he had wanted to comfort her as much as he could. They got to school the next day knowing that they needed to be there early for their trip to the competition. Noah drove them both to the school, Quinn was silent in the car, and then climbing onto the bus, her mom had said she would meet them there, Quinn sat staring out of the window, Noah could see she was drained of her emotions after last night, after finally letting everything she needed out. He sat next to her and was surprised when she moved to lay her head on his shoulder.

Quinn pulled out the phone and pulled up her front screen she showed it him, it was the picture he had looked at last the night before, his favourite one, he smiled at it.

'It's out favourite photo together, as soon as she had seen it, she just stood there in awe, I had asked her a question and when I got no response I looked over at her and she was just standing there, staring at this photo. I went and looked at it, it was so beautiful, it had captured us and what we truly felt for each other, she went out and bought a frame immediately, placing it in and putting it on the bedside table. Every night I know she looks at that picture as she holds me protectively and I know it reminds her that what we have is always going to be worth fighting for.' Quinn said, Noah had listened intently to the blonde, happy to have her properly talking again, her voice was raspy still from the tears she had let out the night before.

They spent the rest of the drive in silence, Quinn staring at her phone screen, every now and then running a finger of Rachel's smiling figure.

They had performed well, even though Quinn had felt the urge to push Lindsey off the stage every moment she had sung Rachel's part. She held it in though and put that anger into her performance. She had looked out at the crowd hoping Rachel was there, not seeing her though, she mostly focussed on her mom instead. After their performance they were walking back to their green room. Quinn finally allowed herself to smile.

'Quinnie' she heard from behind and saw her mom coming towards her with a smile, she was taken into a hug. Once her mom had pulled back she smiled softly at her.

'I am so proud of you sweetie, you performed so well out there, Rachel would be proud of you to'

Quinn's smile disappeared not only because of Rachel being mentioned but:

'My water's just broke' escaped Quinn's lips in a monotone voice.

Her mom looked down and indeed there was a wet patch below Quinn. She looked up and put on a smile, inside she was panicking.

'Okay then, sweetheart we need to get to a car quickly and get you to a hospital' Judy said 'NOAH!' she shouted as she grabbed Quinn's arm.

The blonde was muttering under her breath 'no it's not time yet, Rachel needs to be here, it's not time yet, I need Rachel' Judy just held her until Noah ran out, he looked them over and then moved quickly as her swooped Quinn up carrying her bridal style to Judy's car. Every single member of the glee club, excluding Lindsey, who had to stay behind, followed.

Quinn was crying in pain now, still muttering it's not time while her mom was trying to get her to focus on her breathing. Noah lifted her out of the car as soon as they were there, sitting her in a vacant wheel chair and running through the halls. He had promised himself not to let anything happen to Quinn or the child held within her. Rachel would never forgive him if anything happened to them.

'Somebody help!' He hears Judy shout as he storms down the hall, the rest of glee behind them. A nurse spots them and immediately puts them into a private room, Quinn lies on the bed as another shot of pain shoots through her, for some reason she doesn't know Mercedes is there and helping to support her.

'I want Rachel!' Quinn screams as Mercedes encourages her and her mom rubs her back. Mercedes looks at her confused for a minute, before thinking the blonde probably wants something to strangle.

'I know sweetie, but you're doing good' the doctor comes in and tells Quinn it's time to start pushing. Quinn shakes her head immediately.

'No I need Rachel, please mom I need her' Quinn pleads before crying in pain again, she had the urge that she needed to push and couldn't help it.

'I know, I know, come on honey, that's it, you need to push, Beth wants to meet everyone'

Quinn cries out, tears streaming down her cheek as she cries, wanting Rachel and the pain was so bad. She doesn't mean to but she screams out 'RACHEL!' the door swings open and a brunette blur sweeps in shoving Mercedes out of the way and taking her place, grabbing Quinn's hand and letting her squeeze it tightly.

'I'm here baby girl, I'm here' the blonde hears in her ears, Quinn looks to her right, her eyes blurred, she thinks it a dream at first and then her eyes clear and she sees Rachel looking back at her, Rachel kisses her forehead and loops an arm around Quinn's shoulders holding her up.

'I'm here baby, you need to push now' Rachel whispers softly, brushing hair away from Quinn's face the girl whimpers before taking in a breath and pushing, she screams out and squeezes Rachel's hand, Rachel encourages her and holds her hand, she doesn't care about how hard Quinn is squeezing, she is going to be here for her wife.

'That's it baby, you're doing so good, I am so proud of you, just one more push and our baby girl will be with us' Rachel said kissing Quinn's temple, her wife panting and exhausted. The blonde looks at her, locking her eyes she sees the strength and encouragement she needs, she starts to push, her teeth gritted as she screams through the pain. And then the most amazing sound rings through the room, Quinn and Rachel revel in the cry of their baby girl.

Quinn slumps back into the bed Rachel moves with her and locks eyes with her, they hold each other's gaze.

'I love you baby so much' Rachel says before planting a kiss on soft pink lips. 'I love you so, so much' Rachel mumbles against the lips. She pulls back and tucks a strand of blonde hair behind Quinn's ears.

'I love you to Rae' the blonde whispers. Rachel pulls back as their daughter is placed into Quinn's arms. Rachel looks down at her baby in awe, the tiny girl looks at her mothers and Rachel smiles.

'She looks like you baby' Rachel tells Quinn.

'She has your eyes Rae' Quinn beams up to Rachel, who bites her lip, tears glossing over eyes, she bends down and presses a kiss to her baby's forehead. The family moment is broken by a quiet sob. Rachel looks over and raises an eyebrow when she sees Noah crying along with Judy.

'I can't help, it's just so beautiful' Noah says as he cries into Judy's neck, she just points to the door and slowly shuffles out, Noah still wrapped around her. Mercedes just follows confused and stunned by the scene before her. Rachel just looks back to Quinn and shrugs.

'I swear his gay' is all she says before kissing Quinn's forehead. She goes back to staring at her daughter, Quinn just stares at Rachel.

'Do you want to hold her?' Quinn asks, Rachel looks at her with a beaming smile.

'Please' is all Rachel says, Quinn passes the tiny girl over to Rachel, she watches as the brunette treats the baby as if she's the most delicate thing in the world. To them the girl definitely is. 'Mama loves you Beth' Rachel says as she strokes the girl's tiny hand.

'How did you get here?' Quinn finally asks.

'I arrived home early, I came to regional's but there was this girl she said you had gone into labour, I got here as quick as possible' Rachel explained, her eyes never leaving the baby in her arms.

The family spend the next few hours in the hospital, Judy and Noah returning and hour after they had left, once Noah had finally calmed himself. Rachel was sat on the bed, Quinn leaning into her side holding Beth. They were whispering quietly so as not to wake the sleeping infant. They both looked to Noah who seemed to be debating telling them something.

'What is it Noah?' Rachel asked.

'We lost regional's' Noah said, sadness filled the room, knowing this means that glee club wasn't running next year. Rachel buried her head in blonde locks as she took comfort in them.

The next day, after getting Beth ready, the couple drove into school and surprised the gleeks who were having their last session. Beth was introduced to everyone and then everyone sang their last song for Mr Schue in the auditorium. Rachel, Quinn and Beth were just about to leave when they got a text telling them to come to the choir room. They all sat down, Mr Schue walked in and stood in the middle of the room.

'WE HAVE ANOTHER YEAR' he shouted and everyone cheered.

As over the rainbow played through the room, Quinn leant against Rachel as they slowly rocked and looked down to their daughter, being held by the blonde, Quinn heard Rachel softly singing and smiled, snuggling closer. The blissful happiness washed over everyone as they all swayed to the song.

End

**Hey guys I hope you liked it, as I said I have been thinking about making a fic like this, some of the details are different, this was born from the idea though. Let me know what you think of it, would mean a lot thanks for reading! **


	2. I've had the time of my life

**Hey guys I decided to put all of the oneshots linked to the story I was on about here, I wanted to put this in the story somewhere but felt it didn't properly fit so I'm going to put it here instead. I hope you enjoy reading it cause I enjoyed writing after my horrible case of writers block.**

**I want to thank everyone on my last oneshot it means a lot to me.**

**I do not own glee, I do however own the mistakes within this story which I apologise for now.**

**This is sectionals season two, you will notice that there is a change within the performance that Quinn and Sam do, this because I wanted to make the story my own and I had, had the idea for the routine in this for a while.**

**Anyway enjoy (:**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**I've had the time of my life**

Quinn lay on her bed, curled up around a pillow, the bed felt empty, emptier then it has in a long time. Rachel normally occupied the other half of her bed. Rachel her wife, and a secret agent. Yes you heard correct Rachel Berry is her wife. They were still in high school however they had gotten married after Rachel's terrible accident, her mother all too happy for them to go ahead. Her mom had found out about them six months into their relationship after Quinn had fallen pregnant with Beth. Amazingly the woman just smiled and nodded at them, before reassuring Quinn she was not going to kick her out, that had only been her dad's influence, the father who had nothing to do with the family anymore, Judy decided to kick him out after he got to physical when angry. Quinn had sighed in relief before slumping back into her girlfriend. Rachel had kissed her head and held her tightly.

Beth was born a few months after the accident, she had decided to come early, luckily, Rachel had recovered her body, used to the hell she had been put it through. The brunette still had a cast on her leg but she wasn't as bad as she had been and yes she still needed an inhaler to help her breath sometimes.

After all of that and the amount of missions Rachel had been sent on Quinn thought she would have been used to Rachel going away. She wasn't, not one bit. Rachel had been away for two weeks already, this time she hadn't turned into the brutal bitch she had before. Instead she was a sobbing mess. At night she curled up in bed, sometimes Beth way lying curled into her. But she always ended up crying silently waiting for her wife to return home.

The next morning she watched as her mom got off of the phone with a sullen face, she swallowed hard, and then turned to face Quinn. As soon as Quinn saw her eyes her breath caught in her throat. She shook her head, not wanting to hear what's about to come out of her mouth.

'Quinn honey' her mom started.

'No don't say it, it's not true' Quinn shook her head backing through the kitchen, Beth in her arms.

'Quinn, sweetie, they lost contact with her, they don't know what happened or whether she's okay' Judy told her and she saw tears pool in her daughters eyes as she slowly slid to the floor, cuddling Beth to her. 'Sweetie?' Judy asked as Quinn's face crumpled and she let out a heart wrenching sob.

'Please tell me your lying' Quinn choked out Beth looked up to her mom. She didn't understand why she was so upset. Beth rested her head on her mom's shoulder and patted her belly to make her feel better. 'Please mom, please just tell me it's not true' Quinn begs.

'I can't, it's the truth darling, I'm so sorry' Judy sits down next to Quinn and just let's the girl sob into her shoulder as she holds the blonde in her arms, her hand running through Beth's hair.

Quinn had that day off of school; she ignored her vibrating phone and just cried. Her mom had taken Beth to the day care so she had the house to herself. She just wrapped herself in Rachel's favourite hoody and cried herself to sleep slowly.

The next day Quinn managed to pull herself out of bed so she could go to school, she went to school in a baggy pair of sweats and a t-shirt and hoody that belonged to Rachel the girl always liked them baggier.

Quinn moved around school like a ghost, not really knowing what to do with herself, she just knew there was this big gaping void inside of her. She went to glee, obviously, sectionals was coming up she was singing the duet with Sam; it had been with Rachel until she got called away, no one knew that they were a couple but for some reason Mr Schue had thought it was a good idea. She went and practiced through the lyrics and choreography before finally being able to go home from what, she thinks, has been her longest day ever.

Quinn lay awake that night, she sighed, if Rachel saw her giving up she'd be furious. She would never have wanted that, she had a daughter to raise and a competition to win for her wife. She nodded her head in determination before going to sleep. Tomorrow was competition day and Quinn needed all the rest she could get.

The next day Quinn met the rest of New Directions at the school as they all traveled together on the school bus. Her mom had taken the day off so that she and Beth could come and see her performance.

Quinn sighed as she stood at the side of the stage she was entering from her heart beat raced, she shut her eyes and held Rachel's face in her mind, slowing her breathing. She heard the music sound around the auditorium and heard Sam's voice fill the the large room.

(_male part, _Quinn, **both, **_**all of ND**_)

_Now I've had the time of my life  
>No I never felt like this before<br>Yes I swear it's the truth  
>and I owe it all to you<em>

'For Rachel' she muttered to herself before stepping on stage as she sang her line.

Cause I've had the time of my life  
>and I owe it all to you<p>

She was confused when she walked on stage. Sam wasn't there, he was meant to meet her in the middle as they walk their way slowly, but he wasn't there. The music picked up the beat and someone grabbed her arm and spun her around, she came face to face with brown eyes, her hand was taken by another hand as her free one was placed on her shoulder and they started dancing across the stage. She was span out again, and then was pulled even closer as the voice, she was so familiar with, rang through the auditorium.

_I've been waiting for so long  
>Now I've finally found someone<br>To stand by me_

On the 'stand by me' they both faced out to the crowd one arm wrapped around the others waist whilst the free arm they had, was out straight. Then Quinn was being pulled back in and then spun under an arm, her eyes never left the face of the person she was dancing with.

We saw the writing on the wall  
>As we felt this magical fantasy<p>

Quinn's back was pulled to a front her arms crossed as a soft left hand took her right and spun her out to the left.

**Now with passion in our eyes  
>there's no way we could disguise it secretly<br>so we take each other's hand  
>'Cause we seem to understand the urgency<strong>

They dropped each other's hands until it came to we take each other's hand, a soft one slipped back into hers as she was pulled closer and then the hand left hers, wrapping around her waist, and hers went to a neck, on urgency she was lifted, she did the splits in the air as they spun around.

_Just remember_

Quinn's set down and the brown eyes leave hers as the person does two back flips before facing her again. The crowd cheers happily.

You're the one thing

They slowly walk towards each other eyes locked.

_I can't get enough of_

Her dance partner points to themselves as they get closer to meeting.

So I'll tell you something

They reach out and take each other's hand.

**This could be love because**

Quinn's pulled close before being picked up bridal style and spun around, the curtains opening behind them to show the rest of their team, as they join in for the chorus. Quinn's set down as they perform the routine with the rest of their team.

_**I've had the time of my life  
>No I never felt this way before<br>Yes I swear it's the truth  
>And I owe it all to you<br>'Cause I've had the time of my life  
>And I've searched through every open door<br>'Til I found the truth  
>And I owe it all to you<strong>_

At the end of the chorus Rachel does a run to the edge of the stage, before doing a back flip into a backwards summersault, landing in the aisle.

_Hey baby!_

As Rachel sang this she jumped up and did a 360 spin.

With my body and soul  
>I want you more than you'll ever know<p>

Rachel smiled as their eyes stayed locked, she was slowly walking back a couple of steps before singing her part.

_So we'll just let it go  
>Don't be afraid to lose control<em>

Just after control she does double back flips to create more space between her and the stage, the audience were cheering and going from one girl to the other as the rest of the team danced behind them and softly sang back up.

Yes I know what's on your mind  
>When you say:<br>"Stay with me tonight."

"_Stay with me"_

As Rachel sang her bit, her hand points down, and her face shows passion.

_Just remember_

_You're the one thing_

As she says it Rachel points to Quinn who had moved to the stage stairs and was slowly making her way down.

I can't get enough of

Quinn was at the end of the aisle now they exchanged small nods as they smiled at each other, love and adoration showing in their eyes.

_So I'll tell you something_

The crowd clap as Rachel bends slightly.

**This could be love because**

As they sang this line Quinn ran towards Rachel and jumped slightly as she was put into the iconic lift from the actual movie, Mercedes taking over the female part with Santana backing whilst Quinn's in the lift, the crowd going wild.

_**'Cause I had the time of my life  
>No I've never felt this way before<br>Yes I swear it's the truth  
>And I owe it all to you<br>'Cause I've had the time of my life  
>And I've searched through every open door<br>Till I found the truth  
>and I owe it all to you<strong>_

Rachel puts Quinn down half way through the chorus as they start to sing again and dance in the isle. In the instrumental they split off, Rachel going through the middle aisle that split the crowd as they all clap, she smiles when she sees a tearful Judy and a very smiley Beth. They both get to the stage and Rachel disappears as Quinn stands in the middle of the stage, the rest of the team behind her are standing like her. Just before the Saxophone comes in they all turn with the beat and point to the top of the stairs they are stood and there Rachel puts the Sax in her hands to her lips and plays the instrument. In time with the next few beats Rachel throws the saxophone to the guy at the side waiting for it. Then she runs down the steps slides on her knees, stands up and pulls Quinn's back to her front, lifting Quinn's left arm to wrap around her neck as she takes in the blondes scent, the music slowing.

_Now I've had the time of my life  
>No I never felt this way before<em>

(Never felt this way)

As they sing this Rachel runs her hand down Quinn's arm before taking the girls right hand.

_Yes I swear it's the truth  
>and I owe it all to you<em>

Just as Rachel sings and I owe it all to you Rachel puts her left hand on Quinn's waist before lifting and throwing Quinn in to the air where she did a 360 twirl before landing and they go in to the group dance once more.

_**'Cause I had the time of my life  
>And I've searched through every open door<br>Till I've found the truth  
>and I owe it all to you<strong>_

They all smile at the crowd, Quinn and Rachel look to each other smiling widely when they lock eyes once more.

_**cause I've had the time of my life  
>No I've never felt this way before<br>Yes I swear it's the truth  
>And I owe it all to you<strong>_

They finish off the song and go straight into Valerie. After that performance they all return to the green room. Once there Rachel's tackled straight into a hug by a blonde blur. Rachel just smiled as she squeezed her wife. Rachel pulls away and soft lips meet hers in a kiss, it was full of passion, love and happiness.

'I'm so glad your back' Quinn whispered against her lips.

'So am I baby girl' Rachel responded 'I missed you so much, I love you' Rachel told her, their lips meeting in another kiss. Quinn pulled away again and sighed leaning her forehead against Rachel's.

'They said they lost contact with you, my mom told me the other day, I, god it was so horrible to hear, I thought, I thought the worst' Quinn explained just managing to keep the tears at bay. Rachel looked at her and then leant forward and placed a soft kiss on her blonde wife's forehead.

'I would never leave you baby, I always promise myself I'm going to come back to you before I leave so that's what I did.'

Just then Judy burst through the doors a giggling Beth in her arms, she rushes to the couple, ignoring the stunned teammates in the room and wrapped the girls in a hug, careful not to squash the tiny child in her arms.

'Mommy!' Beth squealed happily as they pulled away, Rachel beamed at the child and took her from Judy cuddling her close.

'God I missed you tiny' Rachel whispered, Quinn watched with adoration in her eyes. Rachel looked up to her and gave her a loving smile before reaching out and pulling her closer. The lights flickered telling them to go to the stage. Rachel reluctantly handed Beth over to Judy and then the stunned team all slowly made their way to the stage.

The draw was announced and Quinn threw herself into Rachel's arms for a celebratory kiss, Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist and held her close.

'This has been the best day ever, I get you back and we're going to regional's, I love you baby so much.' Quinn murmured against Rachel's lips. Rachel smiled and pulled away.

'I love you to baby girl so , so much' they leave just after, leaving behind a confused and flabbergasted team, only a blonde boy was left happily smirking at the couple as he saw the two go off happily.

Later found the married couple, entwined together, their naked bodies pressed up against each other, they stare into each other's eyes as they enjoy the contact and the fact they are together again.

**Hey guys I hope you liked it, please let me know what you think it means a lot to me.**


End file.
